


Clingy

by RicaRica6661



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Cuddling, Enoch is touchier than he wants to admit, Horace is baby, Horace is living his best life, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, WAIT yay okay thank you bronwyning thats an adorable nickname, had to go hunt down the nochy post, rip the op is deactivated, well thank you syndrigastre-deactivated2017090 that nickname is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicaRica6661/pseuds/RicaRica6661
Summary: Enoch, Millard and Horace spend a night cuddled up.
Relationships: Millard Nullings/Enoch O'Connor/Horace Somnusson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Clingy

“He won’t stop wriggling.” 

Enoch’s complaint seemed loud in the silent room

“Shut up Enoch, you’re gonna wake him” Millard hissed

Horace, who was sandwiched between them, relaxed with a content sigh before nuzzling into the crook of Millard’s neck. 

Enoch scooted closer to him, smushing the prophetic dreamer against the invisible. 

“Enoch why” 

“Well now-“

Horace grunted and the other boys froze, fortunately it seemed like Horace wasn’t going to wake up.

“Oh good. Anyways, now you can put your arm around me too”

“You’re so cuddly at night” Millard murmured 

“Never mind” Enoch said, quickly moving away. “Touching privileges revoked” 

“What, I’m not allowed to notice you’re a sweetheart when the sun goes down?”

“Shut. Up.”

“Enoch!” Horace moaned “why’d you go?”

“He’s throwing a fit because I said he’s all affectionate at night”

Horace rolled his eyes. “Nochy I’m cold now, come back” he whined 

“Just one older guy isn’t enough for you?” Millard teased

“No. I need two. You and grouchy.” 

“Neither Nochy or grouchy are acceptable nicknames.” Enoch said, wrapping his arm around Horace’s waist, and pressing them both closer to Millard.

“Now put your hand on me too” Enoch told the invisible

“That’ll absolutely crush Horace”

“I don’t mind” the younger boy chirped

“You heard the man, squish ‘im”

“Alright, fine” Millard reached over Horace to rest his hand on Enoch’s side, “Happy?” 

“Never” he said with a smile on his face.

Millard rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Horace’s forehead, sending the blushing prophetic dreamer into a fit of giggles.

“I love you Enoch, I love you Mill” he sighed

“I love you too beautiful. And you grouchy”

“I-mrg- iloveyoubothiguess” Enoch stumbled over the sentence

Horace giggled again and Millard reached up to ruffle his hair.

The warmth of Horace’s boyfriends and and the pressure of Millard laying almost on top of him, lulled him to sleep right away. Horace’s little sleeping noises and deep, even breathing knocked Enoch out soon after. Millard was the last one awake.

He kissed his prophetic dreamer again and then carefully leaned over to kiss Enoch as well. The invisible settled back down, and joined the others in sleep.


End file.
